octonauts_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Battle By The Sea
Final Battle By The Sea is the sixth and final chapter of Octonauts And The Poachers. Summary The Octonauts manage to break out of their imprisonment, and go after Howl, John, and their goons to end their reign of terror once and for all. Story The Octonauts lay in the cage, feeling helpless. "I can't believe that all this time, Howl, an Octonaut, was against marine life", Barnacles said. "It's strange how ordinary people can turn into criminals, captain", Peso said. "Oh, those poor sea animals, soon to fall prey to some of the most dangerous poachers in Alaska", Inkling said, "what is this world coming to?!" Inkling slammed his tentacle down, and the ground shook. "Oh, by Jove, I don't even know my own strength", Inkling said. At that moment, the other vegimals, Barrot, Codish, Grouber, and Tominnow, burst through the floor in the Gup-X. "It's the vegimals", Shellington said. The Vegimals unlocked the cage, and the Octonauts got out. "Come on, we don't have much time", Barnacles said. Some of the Octonauts got into the Gup-X, but Barnacles, Kwazi, Peso, and Shellington didn't, as there wasn't enough room for them. "What now, captain", Shellington asked. Barnacles held up the keys to the Pizza Planet truck. "Oh no", Kwazi said. "Here we go again", Peso said. At a beach, Howl was auctioning off the three nets filled with sperm whale bones. "Five thousand dollars for these sperm whale bones", Howl said, "do I hear five thousand?" Then, people stared rushing away, as the Gup-X and the Pizza Planet truck drove up in front of Howl's podium." "What's going on here", Howl asked. The Octonauts then exited the vehicles. "You all again", Howl said. "Howl Wolf", Barnacles said, "by the authority of the Octonauts, you are herby charged with betrayal." "This isn't over yet, Barnacles", Howl said, "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve for you and your Octonauts." Howl howled, and John and his goons appeared. "Get them", Howl said. John and his goons ran into battle. "Octonauts, show no mercy", Barnacles said. They began battling, and Tweak engaged with a goon holding a bat. "Get ready to be knocked out", the goon said. Tweak threw one of her wrenches at him, knocking him out. "I was just about to ask you the same thing", Tweak said. Dashi was cornered by a goon, but she took a picture of him with her camera, and the flash stunned him, causing him to walk backwards into a tree and get knocked out by some falling pinecones. "Ugh", Dashi said, "delete." Four goons were trying to grab Inkling, but he squirted ink all over them. "Sorry, nervous inker", Inkling said. Peso was fighting a goon. with a spade. "Looks like you're in need of a check-up", Peso said. Peso took some bandages out of his first aid kit, and wrapped them all over the goon. "Now that's medicine", Peso said. A goon was sneaking up on Shellington and tried to stab him in his back with a knife, but Tunip and the other vegimals slingshot at him, accidentally causing him to fall off the cliff to his death. "Sorry", Tunip said. Finally, John battled Kwazi, and had him cornered against a rock. "I'm getting too old for this, cat", John said. As John was about to kill Kwazi, Barnacles swooped in on a rope and landed on top of John, knocking him unconscious. "That was a very piratey move, cap'n", Kwazi said. "Thank you, Kwazi", Barnacles said. The Octonauts got together John and his goons, and tied them up to a large tree. "That'll hold them until the authorities get here", Barnacles said, "or until they wake up." Then, Barnacles heard a gun cock, and found Howl aiming a pistol at his head. "Right", Barnacles said, "we were just getting to you." "You may have taken out John and those other goons, but you haven't taken out me yet", Howl said, "I'm going to kill you all one by one, and feed your bloody dead bodies to the killer whales." "Howl", Barnacles said, "you must stop this madness, these creatures aren't just profit, they're living, breathing animals." "That make me money", Howl said, "and when I'm done with you, I'll be rich, beyond my wildest dreams." John pulled a sword out and approached them. "You can practice your fencing in jail, Howl", Barnacles said. "Barnacles", Howl said, "you and your team are nothing but a bunch of no-good do-gooders, and I think it's time I show you, that the other side of the law is the right side of the law." Howl slashed his sword to Barnacles' side, causing the latter to bleed. "It's time you know that it doesn't pay to do good", Howl said. Howl slashed his sword again, but Barnacles dodged. "All those sea animals are just waiting to die at the hands of us poachers", Howl said. Howl slashed his sword, and Barnacles dodged it yet again. "And now, since you won't accept the fact, it's high time I got rid of you three once and for all", Howl said. Howl tried to slash his sword, but Barnacles managed to grab his arm with the sword in it and hold him against a tree, but it wasn't long before Howl knocked him on the floor and was about to stab him. "Goodbye, Captain Barnacles", Howl said, "you will not be missed by me." Barnacles managed to push Howl off him, and the former grabbed another sword. "You care about that team of your so much, I'm goanna make sure they join you", Howl said. "En garde, mutt", Barnacles said. "That's the spirit", Howl said. They then engaged in a duel that went on for a long time, with Barnacles taking a lot of cuts, and seemingly ended when Barnacles cornered Howl against a tree. "Alright, alright", Howl said. "We're done here", Barnacles said, "we're going to turn you and your goons into the authorities, and you're going to accept whatever punishment the court has in store for you." "You got me", Howl said. Barnacles released Howl, but he slashed his side and knocked his sword away. "You know, Barnacles", Howl said, "underneath that polar bear exterior of yours, you're just a sad, strange little man, who by the way can't fence at all." As Howl tried to kill Barnacles, Peso interrupted. "Captain", Peso shouted, "catch!" Peso threw Barnacles his sword, and he caught it, and continued to battle Howl. "You just don't know when to give up, do you", Howl asked, "that's good." Howl soon had Barnacles on the ground. "I could use a challenge, because once I'm done with you, killing off the rest of your team, will be just too easy", Howl said. They continued fighting, and Barnacles' sword broke. "Now, insolent polar bear", Howl said, "prepare to die!" Barnacles looked up and saw a net with sperm whale bones. "You know what, Howl", Barnacles said, "keep the whale bones." Barnacles sliced a rope, and one of the nets with the whale bones fell on top of Howl, crushing him to death and ending his poaching. "I'm sorry, Howl", Barnacles said, "I had to do it." The other Octonauts walked up to Barnacles, who was cut in many places and bleeding. "Oh dear", Peso said, "let's have a look at those cuts." At the tree, John, who had regained conscious, along with the rest of his men, cut the ropes that had them tied to the tree, and they escaped. "Alright, boys", John said, "grab the bills and fire up the Bandit Seal." One of John's goons grabbed a suitcase full of money from the auction, and John entered the boat with them as the Octonauts were treating Barnacles. "So long, suckers", John said. John raised the anchor. "Now", John said, "get the engine fired up and let's make waves." "Uh, captain", a goon said. "What", John asked. "We've got a problem", another goon said. "What sort of problem", John asked. "The engine's cut out", the first goon said. "What", John asked, "but how?!" "Ahem", a voice said. They then saw the coast guard standing on their boat. "Uh-oh", John said. John and his goons were then taken into custody, and a coast guard officer approached them. "You all deserve a big reward", the coast guard officer said, "and here it is." He then handed them a bag with 10,000 dollars in it. "This is his reward money", the coast guard officer said, "but, I'm afraid I'm goanna have to take 500 dollars away, for reckless driving." "It's okay, officer", Barnacles said, "950,000 dollars is still good." "Alright, then", the coast guard officer said, "we'll be seeing to it that Whaler and his men are properly punished for their crimes against nature." "Very well, then", Barnacles said, "come on, Octonauts, let's head home." Down in the Octopod, Barnacles was lying down on the medical bed, wearing only his hat, boots, and a pair of blue shorts. "Is it okay to leave now, Peso", Barnacles asked. "I believe so", Peso said, "just try to be careful, I don't want to stitch up any more scars today, or ever." Barnacles left, and found Shellington and Dashi counting the money. "We sure did earn a lot of money", Shellington said, "I've gotten so many paper cuts counting it." "What are we going to do with it, captain", Dashi asked. "I hear there's a charity for marine life", Barnacles said, "I think they'll be happy to receive our donation." "Good call, captain", Dashi said. "So, where to now", Shellington asked. "Wherever the current takes us", Barnacles said. Barnacles piloted the Octopod to new adventures. The End Category:Stories Category:Chapters